Bienvenido al burdel Nara
by CheshireBear
Summary: Sasuke necesita los servicios del burdel de su compañero Shikamaru Nara, pero ¿por qué recurre a un sitio como ese si tiene a cientos de fans? / Lemon. / SasukexOC.
1. La nueva chica del burdel

¡Aquí traigo un nuevo fic! :'D **_Sí, sé que tengo que continuar los demás..._** T_T Pero es que este de este fic ya tengo **4 capítulos** hechos desde hace muuucho tiempo y bueno, quería subirlo *_* Paso a las advertencias y tal :3

**Pareja:** _Sasuke es el personaje principal de la historia :3 Habrá_ **SasuNaru**, **SasuSaku**, **SasuOC**(?),... _Para las fujoshis amantes del_ **SasuNaru** _y_ **anti SasuSaku.**.. _No se preocupen, no es el típico fic empalagoso_ **SasuSaku** _para nada! n_n_

**Advertencias: **_Es bastante_ **lemmon** _Contiene **shonen ai**_ (_de momento no ha habido lemmon yaoi~_)

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de_ **Naruto** _son de_ **Masashi Kishimoto**, _menos el OC que introducí_ :3

¡Espero que os guste! n_n

* * *

><p>Nadie se lo creería si se lo contaran. Nadie creería que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha estuviera en un sitio como aquel.<p>

El pelinegro se encontraba delante de un edificio con unos florescentes rojos y rosas muy llamativos. En ellos se podían ver las palabras "**HOT**", "**SEXY**" y "**GIRLS**".

Sí, el joven de los Uchiha estaba delante de un burdel. Nadie lo reconocería, pues iba tapado con toda la ropa que encontró en su armario.

Sasuke seguía delante del edificio parado, sin decidirse a entrar. Dubitativo, finalmente entró.

Aunque era invierno, allí dentro hacía un calor terrible. Aún así, Sasuke miró a su alrededor por si veía algún rostro conocido. Pero ya sabía que el dueño de ese burdel era...

-_¡Ehh, Sasuke! ¿Qué tal? Hacía mucho que no te pasabas por aquí ¿eh?_

Shikamaru le golpeaba la espalda efusivamente a Sasuke. Había ido unas cuantas veces, pero se seguía avergonzando de tener que recurrir a esos sitios.

-_Etto... Ho-hola, Shikamaru._ -Pudo articular en voz muy baja el aludido, carraspeando nervioso después.

-_Ne, Sasuke, tienes que probar a una nueva chica que entró... _-Shikamaru sonreía pícaramente.- _Yo ya la probé, es genial. Bueno, yo y media Konoha... Al parecer gusta bastante al público... Por eso la tengo de camarera, para que la vea todo el mundo._

El joven Nara buscó a la chica de la que hablaba al Uchiha y, al no verla, le llamó por su nombre, en voz alta.

-_¡Nana! Ven aquí, tienes un nuevo cliente._

Una joven con gafas y de piel morena apareció de debajo de la barra del bar. Miró a los dos chicos un momento y saltó por encima de la barra con agilidad.

Nana llevaba un vestido de sirvienta muy sugerente, como se solian vestir las camareras de ese local.

Cuando se acercó a Sasuke, este la analizó. Era con la mujer que se iba a acostar, así que tendría que ver como era.

Como ya se había fijado antes, no era demasiado alta y tenia unas perqueñas gafas rosas ovaladas. Su piel era morena y su pelo muy largo, de color negro. Sus ojos también eran negros y le recordaban ligeramente a los suyos, pero desechó esa idea de su cabeza inmediatamente. Eso era estúpido. Bajó más la mriada, analizando ahora su cuerpo. Aún llevaba ropa, pero se podía ver que la naturaleza había sido generosa con ella.

No le dio tiempo a sumergirse más en la observación de la chica ya que Shikamaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_La puedes "probar" antes de acostarte con ella si quieres._

-_Hai._ -Sasuke asintió y se quedó mirando a Shikamaru.

-_¡Ah, claro! Nadie le puede ver hacer cosas indecentes al gran Sasuke Uchiha._ -El moreno sonrió para si mismo.- _En la habitación de siempre, está abierta._

Sasuke cogió de la mano a Nana y se la llevó a la habitación donde siempre se acostaba con las mujeres de allí. En realidad no era tan frecuente verlo allí. Hacía unos meses cumplió 18 años y allí solo dejaban entrar a mayores de edad. Por lo tanto , solo tuvo unos meses para ir allí. A veces necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

El pelinegro entró en la habitación junto a Nana y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se la quedó mirando de nuevo.

-_Oe, ¿cuántos años tienes? _-Aunque era obvio que tenía que ser mayor de 18 ya que trabajaba vendiendo su cuerpo, él preguntó, para romper el hielo.

-_Este año cumplí 17. _-Dijo Nana con tranquilidad, como si fuese normal.

-_¿¡Qué! ¡No me pienso acostar con una menor!_

-_¿¡Ehhh!_ -La joven frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.- _Pe-pero si a todo el mundo le gustan las jovencitas. Sobretodo a Jiraya-sama._

-_. . . Maldito sennin pervertido._

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Sasuke parado frente a la puerta, pensando qué demonios hacer. Aunque solo tenía un año menos que él, ya le parecía una niña pequeña.

Nana aún estaba de pie así que fue a la cama, se sentó y empezó a desnudarse. No iba a permitir que un cliente le negase sus servicios. Aunque fuese menor de edad, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que un hombre pasase un buen rato.

Cuando bajó la poca tela que cubría sus pechos, Sasuke apartó la mirada un poco averngonzado. La joven le miró indiferente y siguió bajando el mini vestido hasta que se quedó tan solo con unas pequeñas braguitas azules, unos calcetines por encima de la rodilla y la cinta de sirvienta en su pelo. Seguidamente, se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesita de noche, que estaba junto a la gran cama de matrimonio.

Esperó de nuevo en la cama, pero el joven Uchiha no se movió. Ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos. Nana volvió a fruncir el ceño. No le gustaba que la ignorasen de esa manera y menos si era un chico.

Volvió a ponerse en pie rápidamente y Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco. De repente la "menor de edad" estaba a su lado. Era rápida, así que seguramente sería una kunoichi. Pero en eso ya no podía pensar Sasuke.

Solo podía pensar en las finas manos que tenía por dentro de la camisa. Los suaves dedos de Nana rozaban la nívea piel de Sasuke, provocándole escalofríos.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, la joven abrió su camisa blanca. Sasuke llevaba el uniforme del instituto al que iba. Sí, el genial Sasuke Uchiha había repetido curso. Como tenía sed de venganza... Cuando volvió tuvo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, buscando los ojos de la joven. No era demasiado alta, a diferencia de Sasuke.

Nana estaba maravillada con el cuerpo de Sasuke. Era esbelto pero fuerte. Su piel era tan nívea, contrastaba tanto con la suya... Su pelo. Subió las manos hacía él y lo tocó. Era sedoso y brillante.

Entonces se miraron a los ojos. Tan parecidos eran sus ojos que parecían un reflejo.

-_N-nana._ -Sasuke salió del aturdimiento que le habían causado las caricias de la joven kunoichi.- _Yo no puedo hacer esto contigo, eres pequeña y..._

-_No soy pequeña._ -Nana ya no parecía una niña pequeña. Su rostro estaba serio y parecía algo enojada.- _No lo hagas por ti..._

La pelinegra reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke. Ya no era solo su trabajo. El joven Sasuke Uchiha te podía enamorar con la mirada, comprobado estaba.

-_...hazlo por mí, Sasuke-kun._ -Apenas fueron un suspiro las palabras que salieron de los labios de la joven, pero bastó para hacer que el Uchiha se estremeciera.


	2. Shikamaru, el jefe entrometido

Su petición no se hizo esperar. En unos segundos Sasuke estaba encima de Nana. Con sus manos agarraba las muñecas de la kunoichi mientras besaba su moreno y fino cuello.

Nana gemía fuerte... **demasiado** fuerte. Sasuke paró de besar su cuello y se quedó mirándola. Cuando Nana se recuperó y dejó de jadear agitadamente, abrió lentamente los ojos.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora vas a parar?_ -Y, por primera vez, Nana besó a Sasuke. Tal vez para él solo fuera una más de ese burdel, pero a ella le gustaba. ¿Amor a primera vista? Puede que así sea. Aunque su trabajo (o su estilo vida, mejor dicho) no le permite enamorarse de nadie.

-_Es que..._ -Volvió a apartar la mirada ligeramente ruborizado.- _Chillas mucho._

Esa frase hizo que Nana se sonrojara e imitara el gesto de Sasuke, apartando la mirada a un lado.

-_B-bueno... Yo... _-Cambió su tono de voz, volvió a ser seguro.- _Tú pagas por placer, así que deja que sea yo la que te haga disfrutar._

Salió de debajo del pelinegro y lo tumbó bocarriba. Aún llevaba la camisa blanca... Se vería mejor sin ella.

Nana se subió encima de Sasuke, el cual se incorporó rápidamente para besarla. La joven aprovecho y le quitó la camisa, tirándola por la habitación.

Después de conseguir su objetivo empujó a Sasuke en el pecho y le hizo volver a tumbarse. Le abrió las piernas y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones negros del uniforme.

La respiración del Uchiha había comenzado a entrecortarse. Notaba las manos de la "pequeña" en su miembro. Además, sabía lo que venía después... y lo quería ver. Sin moverse mucho, tomó un cojín de la cama y se lo puso bajo la cabeza para estar más cómodo.

La joven pelinegra ya se habia deshecho de los pantalones, dejando a Sasuke en unos apretados bóxers negros. Se los quedó mirando y su rostro volvió a parecer el de una niña pequeña.

-_Sasuke-kun, los bóxers negros están muy vistos._ -Dijo desilusionada.

-_¿A qué viene eso..?_ -Sasuke levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara. Era demasiado tarde, tuvo que bajarla otra vez al sentir los labios de Nana rodeando su miembro ahora semi erecto.

Solo la metió entera una vez en su boca, después besó la punta del miembro, ya completamente duro, y a continuación empezó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta. Sus manos también lo agarraban ya que no eran demasiado grandes. Aún así, también se debía a que el miembro de Sasuke no era lo que se suele decir... pequeño.

Sasuke no pudo evitar taparse la boca con una mano. La otra estaba en la cabeza de Nana, exigiéndole más.

Nana paró y agarró sus pechos con ambas manos intentando meter el miembro de Sasuke entre lo consiguió, los gemidos del pelinegro ya se debían de haber escuchado por todo Konoha.

"_Y decía de mi..._" pensó Nana con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

Cuando Sasuke (por fin) normalizó un poco su respiración, continuó con lo que quería hacer. Empezó a mover sus pechos arriba y abajo, provocando nuevos gemidos del joven Uchiha.

-_¡Ahh! N-nana... Yo voy a-aaah..._ -No pudo continuar la frase. De su boca solo podían salir jadeos y gemidos.

El movimiento paró en seco y Sasuke aprovechó para mirar a la chica que estaba entre sus piernas. Vio el momento exacto en que se ponía otra vez en movimiento. Ahora Nana se movía mucho más rápido y a cada bajada de sus pechos el miembro de Sasuke entraba en la pequeña boca de la joven.

Al final, Sasuke no pudo aguantar más y se vino directamente en el rostro y la boca de la más pequeña. Él estaba rendido, jadeando, mirando el techo hasta recuperarse.

De repente se incorporó y miró a Nana. Ella se estaba limpiando con la mano los restos de semen de su rostro, seguidamente se limpiaba la mano con su pequeña lengua hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada del pelinegro. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara un poco.

Entonces Sasuke no se pudo aguantar las ganas de besar a aquella chica, que para él aún era una niña que debería estar jugando con sus amigos. En cambio, allí estaba. En un burdel de mala muerte, cobrando por vender su pequeño y excitante cuerpo.

Cuando separaron sus labios, insconcientemente Sasuke le puso la mano en la mejilla a Nana. Le apenaba que alguien tan aparentemente dulce e inocente estuviese allí.

Nana notaba la mirada clavada en la suya, pero no se avergonzaba ni la apartaba. Le gustaba mirar sus ojos, tan oscuros. Lo había conocido hace menos de una hora, aún así sabía que le gustaba.

La mirada de Sasuke era muy tierna, pero estaba muy callado y a Nana le ponía nerviosa eso; así que al final, le besó. Paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo abrazó.

A Sasuke le sorprendió un poco, ya que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ya no importaba. Puso sus manos en las caderas de la joven arrodillada entre sus piernas y la puso sobre él. Cuando la hubo abrazado bien se tumbó lentamente con ella encima en la cama hasta que tuvieron que volver a separarse.

-_Sasuke-kun._ -De repente Nana habló.- _Siendo tan guapo y joven, ¿por qué vienes aquí? No me digas que lo de tu club de fans es mentira._

-_¿Cómo sabes lo del club de fans?_ -Dijo Sasuke con una gotita de sudor frío.

-_Shikamaru, que lo sabe todo._ -Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su pequeño rostro.

-_Bueno, tal vez no encuentre a la persona adecuada..._ -¿de verdad le iba a contar cosas personales a una desconocida?- _Más vale calidad que cantidad._

-_Pero también puede haber cantidad y calidad._ -Dijo Nana pícaramente, mirando el miembro de Sasuke.

-_De-deja de decir cosas raras._ -Las mejillas del pelinegro volvieron a teñirse de un leve carmesí. En un ágil movimiento coloca a Nana debajo suyo, mirándole con intensidad.

-_¡No! Yo encima._ -Y Nana se coloca de nuevo encima del azabache, escapando fácilmente de los brazos del chico.

Irremediablemente Nana se queda embobada de nuevo observando los ojos de Sasuke. Se quedan en silencio y quietos mirándose a los ojos, como si no existiera el tiempo.

-_Eh, Sasuke, si que tardas. A ver si te vas a... enamorar..._ -Shikamaru entró sin llamar y vio la escena. Nana encima de Sasuke, mirándose embobados el uno al otro.

Primero Sasuke miró hacía la puerta, y la pelinegra, saliendo de la prisión de los ojos del Uchiha, le imitó.

-_Shikamaru..._ -Sasuke aún estaba confundido por la mirada de la chica. ¿Por qué esa mirada tan intensa?

-_Tio, parecíais tortolitos..._ -El jefe del burdel ríe.- _En serio, si quieres te la puedes_ _llevar. ¡Pero me tendrás que pagar un precio extra! Sí, eres mi amigo pero ella es la que más beneficio me da, ¿sabes?_

Durante los escasos segundos en los que Shikamaru pretendió vender a Nana al joven Uchiha, este salió de debajo de la pelinegra, dejándola con cuidado sobre la cama. Se colocó bien la ropa, aunque sin molestarse a recuperar su camisa, y se acercó a Shikamaru.

-_Shikamaru Nara, nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo..._ -Un susurro que contenía ¿odio? Sí, pues los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha se tornaron de un color carmesí, formándose en ellos el temido sharingan.- _Una menor, estás vendiendo una menor, maldito pederasta._

-_¿Q-qué? ¿No te ha gustado Nana? Pensaba que era muy de tu estilo. Ya-ya me entiendes..._ -Al ver que Sasuke no se tranquilizaba, Shikamaru se asustó. Sabía que el pelinegro era bastante temible.

Alguien se interpuso entre Sasuke y Shikamaru justo en el momento en el que el Uchiha iba a darle un escarmiento al Nara. Era Nana.

-_No lo hagas._ -Nana estaba muy seria y tal vez un poco desafiante.- _Sasuke, no puedes pegarle. Él me dio un hogar y yo decidí por mi cuenta hacer esto para agradecérselo._

-_Tsk._

Sasuke se fue precipitadamente, cogiendo antes su camisa, y poniendo cara de fastidio. Estaba claro que no podía pegar a Nana, aunque ella era un kunoichi y seguramente podría defenderse.

Shikamaru estaba aliviado, Sasuke enfadado, en cambio Nana estaba triste .¿Volvería a ver a Sasuke después de esto?


	3. Explicaciones

Era estúpida, una niña estúpida. ¡Estúpida,estúpida y estúpida!

Era el único pensamiento que inundaba la mente de Sasuke en ese momento, mientras volvía a su casa apresuradamente. Se había enfrentado a su amigo Shikamaru solo por ella. Aunque él no creía que eso significase mucho, creía que era un acto en contra de la prostitución de menores. Pero no, encima que él, Sasuke Uchiha, la defendía... esa estúpida niña se interponía.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos iba Sasuke que no se enteró de la voz que lo llamaba detrás suyo.

-_**¡SASUKE!**_ -Alguien chilló justo en el oído del Uchiha, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-_**¿¡QUÉ...!**_ -El pelinegro se giró y allí estaba su "amigo" Naruto con un rostro que denotaba molestia.- _Ah, eres tú dobe. ¿Qué quieres?_

-_Es que hoy he ido a entrenar con todos. Aunque la verdad es que al final no hemos entrenado y hemos estado hablando..._

-_Dilo ya, quiero volver a mi casa._ -Sasuke miró a Naruto con soberbia. El rubio, por raro que pareciese, ignoró la mirada altiva de Sasuke.

-_Bueno pues... Es que te hemos visto salir del... burdel de Shikamaru._ -Al pelinegro se le heló la sangre.- _Sasuke, tienes un grupo entero de fans, ¿qué haces yendo a un sitio así? No sabes lo que puedes coger con las chicas que hay ahí..._

-_Ca-calla..._ -Naruto lo miró extrañado.

-_¿Qué? Habla más alto, dobe._

-_He dicho que te calles._ -La voz fría del Uchiha volvió de nuevo aunque aún no sabía qué responderle a ese dobe.- _Solo pasé a ver a Shikamaru._

-_Vaaaamos, Sasuke._ -Naruto se puso las manos en la nuca, intentando aparentar indiferencia e incluso diversión.- _Esa excusa no te sirve. Pero si no me lo quieres decir allá tú, no te voy a juzgar._

El rubio se aleja mientras Sasuke lo observa. Había sido humillado, o eso pensaba él. Cuando reaccionó, volvió a su marcha apresurada hacía su casa.

Lo que no se esperaba Sasuke al llegar a la puerta de su casa era ver a alguien conocido esperando allí mismo. Pelo negro y muy largo, piel morena...

-_¿Nana?_ -Dijo incrédulo el Uchiha. Entonces la chica se giró. Sí, era Nana. Aunque obviamente no llevaba el traje de sirvienta porno que llevaba en el burdel. Ahora llevaba un kimono corto de color negro, con los bordes rosas decorados con un estampado de flores de cerezo.- _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... cómo has llegado tan rápido?_

-_Etto... Hola, Sasuke-kun._ -La chica hace una reverencia tímida. Parece totalmente distinta a la Nana que había visto en el burdel. Ahora parecía tímida y reservada, como Hinata, pero no excesivamente.- _Bueno, ¿por qué te pusiste así, eh?_

Ahora Nana volvía a ser la de antes. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos apoyadas en su cintura, esperando una respuesta.

-_..._ -Al principio Sasuke no sabía qué decir; aún estaba avergonzado por las palabras de Naruto. Pero pensó rápido.- _Entra._

Los dos entraron en un pequeño apartamento que parecía un poco descuidado y carente de decoración. Nana se fijó en el salón. Una tele no muy grande, una mesa baja típica japonesa con sus respectivos cojines apilados en un rincón de la sala y... ¿un sofá? No pegaba mucho con el toque japonés que daba la mesa, pero no dijo nada, aunque normalmente lo hubiese comentado.

-_¿Para qué has venido?_ -El chico quería ir al grano e hizo salir del aturdimiento a Nana.

-_Ehmm, pues..._ -Al principio no se acordó porque no estaba muy atenta en el chico.- _Po-porque... ¡Ah, claro! Lo de Shikamaru, sí. Que... Yo vine a contarte porqué estoy en ese burdel trabajando y viviendo... ¡Si quieres, claro!_

Al principio hubo un silencio incómodo para Nana, pero el joven Uchiha le dio la oportunidad para explicarse. Además, siempre se sentía solo en su modesto apartamento y aunque no le gustaba mucho la gente, la chica no le parecía demasiado molesta.

-_De acuerdo._ -Asintió el pelinegro.- _Cuéntame cómo llegaste allí._

Nana estuvo hablando durante bastante rato mientras Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpirle ni una sola vez.

La chica decía que desde pequeña siempre había estado viviendo en la calle porque la gente no la quería por su antes feo pelo, enredado y negro mate. La gente veía ese pelo tan enmarañado y les daba asco tan solo verla. Tuvo que robar y vivir una mala vida hasta que a los 12 años un chico y su padre la pillaron con las manos en la masa.

Sí, efectivamente eran Shikamaru y su padre paseando por el mercado de Konoha. Nana intentó quitarle el dinero al señor Nara y este la cojió de la ropa. Después de eso, adoptaron durante unos meses a Nana en la casa de los Nara.

Pero al cabo del tiempo Nana tuvo que marcharse de nuevo, ya que no quería estorbar a Shikamaru y a su familia. Aún así, por cosas del destino se volvieron a encontrar y Nana se tuvo que volver a dedicar a la mala vida. La joven kunoichi aprendió que, si vendía su cuerpo, sacaba mucho más dinero que si robaba.

Un día se topó de nuevo con el Nara, ya más crecido, y le dio un hogar de nuevo. Nana se sentía culpable por todas las molestias que causaba y... Quiso agradecérselo a Shikamaru trabajando para él. Aunque él se negó al principio, Nana le amenazó diciendo que si no aceptaba se iría de nuevo y vendería su cuerpo en sitios mucho más turbios que aquel burdel.

Nana se pasó la tarde contándole su vida a Sasuke con pelos y señales y, cuando acabó, ya era la noche bien entrada.

-_Vaya..._ -Después de unos minutos de silencio, Sasuke abrió la boca.- _Al fin y al cabo, Shikamaru estaba amenazado..._

-_Sí, por eso lo defendí..._ -Mientras el pelinegro aún lo pensaba todo un poco más, Nana miró un reloj que había colgado en la pared del salón, viendo que eran las 00:16h.- _¡Por Kami-sama, tendría que estar en el burdel atendiendo a los clientes ahora mismo!_

Nana se levantó de repente, pero Sasuke le cojió de la manga del kimono que la chica llevaba.

-_No... No te vayas._ -Unas palabras extrañas en boca del Uchiha, desde luego.- _Por favor._

-_Pero yo..._ -Sasuke estiró más la manga, haciendo que la chica tuviera que agacharse y poder tener sus labios a su alcance.- _Sasuke, no..._

-_No pudimos acabar lo empezado hoy, ¿no te acuerdas?_ -Pasa la mano por detrás de la cabeza de Nana, acercando más el rostro ajeno y rozando suavemente los labios contra los suyos, provocando un suspiro en la pelinegra.- _Con otras palabras, aún soy tu cliente._


	4. Lío a medianoche

-_¿Mi... mi cliente?_ -Nana intenta alejarse un poco, a contra corazón.

-_Sí, no hemos acabado aún, ¿recuerdas?_ -Las manos del joven pelinegro bajan acariciando la morena piel de la chica, llegando hasta el kimono y bajándolo un poco.

-_Pero es que tengo que volver al burdel, es muy tarde y..._ -El beso del joven Uchiha acalló las palabras de Nana, sellando sus labios.

Entonces, la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke se abrió sin previo aviso, mostrando a un joven de revoltosos cabellos dorados.

-_Sasuke, siento mucho lo de hace un momento, vine a decirte algo importante que..._ -Naruto pudo ver como Nana y Sasuke rompían el intenso beso en cuanto oyeron sus palabras. Pero el rubio lo vio. Vio como el pelinegro besaba a una chica que para él era una desconocida.

-_¿Naruto?_ -Susurró nervioso el Uchiha.

-_Eres... Eres un idiota, un gran idiota._ -El dolor fue palpable en los ojos del joven Uzumaki. Después de decir sus últimas palabras, desapareció rápidamente, saltando por encima del tejado y alejándose.

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Parpadeó perplejo. Había visto perfectamente esa expresión de tristeza en los azules ojos de Naruto, incluso había visto cómo se humedecían para dar paso a las lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese dobe?

-_¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías pareja?_ -La aguda voz de Nana le hizo salir del estado de shock en el que se había quedado el moreno.- _Así que eran verdad los rumores entre ese chico y tú, ¿no? Ya me lo dijo Shikamaru antes de venir a tu casa... Le tendría que haber creído, él siempre tiene razón._

-_¿P-pareja? ¿Pero qué dices? _-Cada segundo que pasaba era más confuso para Sasuke.

Era cierto que él y Naruto siempre habían estado más unidos de lo normal, pero de eso a ser pareja había un gran abismo ya que los dos eran hombres. Y, claro, el Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a perder su orgullo solo por una persona, por muy importante que esa persona fuese.

-_Adiós, Sasuke. No me busques nunca más. _-Nana desapareció por la puerta abierta antes de que Sasuke pudiese reaccionar. La chica hizo ver que realmente era una kunoichi, pues saltó desde las escaleras hacia un tejado cercano, desapareciendo por las calles con rápidez mientras hacia ondear su kimono.

Sasuke Uchiha se quedó solo en su casa, con su mejor amigo enfadado y sin sexo cuando más lo necesitaba. Soltó un gruñido al ver en la situación en la que estaba y maldijo por lo bajo.

-_Esto... ¿Sasuke-kun?_ -El aludido alzó rápidamente la cabeza, esperando encontrarse a una Nana arrepentida por sus duras palabras. Pero solo vio a una pelirrosa mirando dubitativa el interior del apartamento.- _¿Podemos hablar?_

-_¿Qué quieres, Sakura?_ -Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara, levantándose del sofá. Tal vez la kunoichi pelirrosa pudiese servirle para apagar su fuego.- _Pasa._

La chica de ojos esmeraldas entró con timidez en el apartamento y se quedó sentada frente al sofá, justo igual que el moreno. Este le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se tomase asiento en el sofá, orden que la pelirrosa obedeció gustosa.

-_Bueno, ¿y qué decías que querías viniendo tan tarde a mi casa?_ -Preguntó de nuevo el joven, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá, muy cerca de la chica.

-_E-e-eh... Siento ser indiscreta, y perdona si te molesta la pregunta... _-Tal y como Sasuke esperaba, Sakura se puso excesivamente nerviosa al sentir como él mismo se sentaba tan cercano a ella.- _¿Quién era esa chica de pelo negro que acaba de salir de tu casa?_

La pregunta dejó helado al Uchiha. ¿Ella había visto como Nana se iba enfadada de su casa? Por lo menos no sabía cuál era su profesión y dónde se habían conocido...

-_Era... una conocida._ -Sasuke podía tener habilidades en casi todo, pero en mentir no era demasiado bueno.

-_Oh, está bien._ -La pupila de Tsunade dejó estar el tema al notar como el moreno intentaba mentir. Prefería la ignorancia a descubrir que era una amante o algo por el estilo.- _En fin, debería irme._

Sakura se levantó del sofá, evitando la oscura mirada de Sasuke, hasta que este le cogió de la muñeca, evitando que se fuese. La chica parpadeó confusa y un rubor carmesí se pinzeló por sus pálidas mejillas.

-_Sakura, ¿eres vírgen?_ -Preguntó sin rodeos el moreno, mirándole con intensidad.

-_¿Q-qué... qué-qué dices, S-sasuke-kun?_ -Logró tartamudear la kunoichi, poniéndose como un tomate. Aún así, logró controlar como pudo la situación. Suspiró y con un susurró apenas audible, contestó.- _S-sí, lo soy..._

En realidad, Sasuke no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su compañera. Tal vez por una parte pensaba que era demasiado recatada y pura, pero nunca se le ocurrió que llegase vírgen a los dieciocho.

-_Ah._ -Dijo sin más Sasuke, soltando la muñeca de la chica y mirando hacia otra parte, desinteresado.- _Puedes irte._

Sakura se quedó de pie, mirando incrédula como Sasuke le apartaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos. Era ahora o nunca. Ella quería perder su virginidad solo con una persona, y esa persona era él, desde siempre.

-_No voy a irme._ -Intentó hablar con seguridad, pero la nota de temor en la aguda voz de la chica no se pudo esconder.- _¿Qué importa si soy vírgen?_

La oscura mirada del moreno se volvió a posar en la chica, ahora con más interés. Sus ojos brillaron de excitación mientras escrutaba su cuerpo con un deje de sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-_A mi no me importa que lo seas, debería importante a ti, Sakura._ -Casi ronroneó sensualmente el Uchiha.- _¿Qué insinuas cuestionando conmigo tu virginidad?_

-_Como si no lo supieras ya, Sasuke-kun..._ -La pelirrosa bajó los ojos, avergonzada por sus propias palabras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-_A mi no me ronroneabas así, Sasuke-kun._ -Dijo una aguda y cantarina voz desde una de las ventanas del oscuro apartamento.- _Tal vez cuando me has dicho lo de "sigo siendo tu cliente", pero ni siquiera ahí has intentado seducirme de esa manera. ¿Estás desesperado, eh?_

La voz soltó una risita que sonó como unas campanillas. Sasuke se petrificó al escuchar lo que esa conocida voz decía y se levantó rápidamente a encender las luces del apartamento y salir por fin de dudas sobre la dueña de esa voz, aunque para él estaba claro.

Cuando la luz se encendió, Sasuke y Sakura pudieron ver a una pelinegra subida en el borde de la ventana abierta, mirándoles con una sonrisa burlona. Efectivamente, era Nana.

-_Eres molesta, Nana... _-Murmuró el pelinegro, poniéndose una mano en la cara. Aún así no podía mentir, ya que una media sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en sus labios.


End file.
